<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ubunzima by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334928">Ubunzima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ubunzima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impilo yayihamba kahle kakhulu, kuJaime Lannister angithi?</p><p>Lokho kwaba yinto yokuqala eyadlula kulelo khanda lakhe legolide eligcwele ngokweqile, lapho uMnu Hoster Tully efunda igama lakhe emaphepheni acwebile abalahla abafundi baseWesteros High kubalingani babo besayensi abasebenza unyaka wonke. Ngokusobala, uJaime wayengakaze ezwe ukuthi uthando lwezesayensi luyavutha ngaphakathi kuye, futhi ikakhulukazi hhayi uma kuqhathaniswa namandla omfowabo omncane kulabo buciko. Kwakukubi ngokwanele ukuthi awuzange ukhethe ukuthi ubani okufanele ufunde naye unyaka wonke. Futhi-ke, wayengeke atshele ubaba ngqo ukuthi wayelidelela ikilasi, ngoba njengoba kushiwo ubaba wayeyiphini likathishanhloko wesikole. Kwakungukungakhululeki okusobala kuye, indlovu egumbini lezingxoxo zesikole; wayenguJock Jaime, owayehloselwe ukuthola izifundiswa zebhola kanye nemiqhele ye-prom. Wayengeyena usosayensi. Wayengadingi izifundo zesayensi empilweni yakhe futhi wayengenandaba nokuthi liyini iphepha le-litmus (yini eyayiyiphepha le-litmus?). Ngakho-ke mhlawumbe esebenzisa lezi zimpikiswano angahle alwe nobaba wakhe ngokushintshela ikilasi okuthile okuwusizo nokufanele - okungukuthi, ukugwema ukuba nguzakwethu wesayensi ka - unkulunkulu othandekayo, lokhu bekungeke kube yiqiniso - uBrienne Tarth.</p><p>Nyakenye bekubekezeleleka. Nyakenye bekuhambe kahle. Wayebhanqwe noRobert 'Robbie The Heart-Robber' Baratheon, njengoba wayaziwa kuma-cheerleader eWesteros Dragons. Umfana omuhle nobuhle bezemidlalo cishe owaziwa njengowakhe - kepha hhayi impela. 'Hhayi' ngokwanele ukumenza abukeke emuhle, nxazonke, ngaphandle kokuhudula ukuthandwa kwakhe odakeni. URobert B wayegcwele ukungabi nasithakazelo nokungahlakaniphi okuningi kunanoma ngubani owake wamnika udumo, futhi bobabili babejabulele unyaka wezingxoxo zebhola elibi kanye nokuqhuma kweminithi futhi behlukumeza abanye abanobuhlakani, ingane yesayensi ngokuphelele ukwenza amaphepha abo. Kepha lokhu empeleni bekuzokonakalisa impilo yakhe. Cha, empeleni lokhu bekuzombulala. UBrienne Tarth, kungani, umama kankulunkulu, kungani yena? Othile phezulu lapho unami. Mhlawumbe nguMama.</p><p>Kwakungenjengokungathi kwakuyindaba nje yezocansi eyeve eshumini nambili, futhi. Wayewathanda ngokwanele amantombazane. Cha, wayewathanda amantombazane. Onkulunkulu, ubengeke ayikholwe inhlanhla yakhe uma ebhangqwe nomuntu oshisayo - izulu lazi ukuthi iningi lesigungu sabafundi eWesteros belimthanda kabi. Izihogo eziyisikhombisa, ngisho noMelara Hetherspoon, lelo qobosana elincane elixakile elaligijimisana nodadewabo futhi liphupha ngokushada naye ngelinye ilanga lalingaba ngcono. Ngisho umgcini wezindlu ngabe ubencono.</p><p>UBrienne Tarth.</p><p>Ubezoba yinhlekisa yamaDragons. Wayengakuqondi kahle ukuthi wayenzeni kabi. Unyaka wonke ophazamisayo.</p><p>"Manje, manje, bafundi, hlalani phansi," kuzama uMnu Tully, ngokusebenzisa isimemezelo sangemva kwelabhu. Izingane zazibhekabheka abangane bazo abababelwe ukutadisha, futhi uJamie wayebuka lapho abangane bakhe bephakamelana beqhamuka lapho ikilasi lalikleliswe khona libhekene nezindonga lilinde izihlalo zabo ababelabelwe, bejabule kakhulu njengoba babebhangqwe nabalingani beqembu, bebhanqwa nabafana. Amantombazane agiya futhi agonene - agonane? Abanye abantu bayithathe ngokungathi sína yonke le nto yomlingani waselebhu, njengoba kuthola abangane. Izingane ezimbalwa ezilandelanayo zihhumuzela amagama angaqondakali njengoba zazibhangqwe nalezo ezazingakaze zikhulume nazo. Futhi yena.</p><p>URobbie Baratheon wamshaya ngempama ehlombe waxolisa futhi wadlulisa amazwi enduduzo, uMeryn T, enqoba ngesihawu, ngozwelo. UGregor Clegane ube nesibindi sokuhleka kakhulu lapho edlula kuye, wezwa ukuhlwithelwa kwento ezwakala ngathi 'ngumdlwembe ompofu' ngenkathi eya esihlalweni sakhe, mlahle. Lokhu kwakungekhona okwakufanele kwenzeke. Ngenkathi uthisha oyisilima eqhubeka eqondisa ngababili ezihlalweni zabo ezungeze igumbi eligcwele ulayini iBunsen, uJaime washeshe waba ngowokugcina wabafana bakhe ukuba banikezwe itafula - ngokusobala babehamba ngegama lalo uqobo, uT.</p><p>"UBrienne Tarth noJaime Lannister, uma ungahlala emuva nje, ngicela - eduze kukaBrandon noCatelyn, uma uthanda." UBrandon noCatelyn! UBrandon onegazi iBig Shot uBrandon Stark, umfana olungile futhi obambele kahle uDrag, wafunda nentombi yakhe unyaka wonke, futhi wabambelela kuBrienne Tarth. UJaime wahefuzela waphela amandla, wagqolozela le ntombazane okwakuthiwa iyintombazane njengoba wayidudula eyongena esihlalweni sepulasitiki esisehlangothini olukude, kulaba ababili ababekhomba ukubhujiswa kwakhe konyaka etafuleni elalikhombisa nokufa kwakhe konyaka. Futhi ubuhlungu. Inhlekelele nobuhlungu. Lokhu kuzonikeza iqembu insini enhle, noCersei, iwele lakhe elithukuthele, futhi - nawo wonke umuntu!</p><p>UGauche no-gawky, uBrienne - mhlawumbe ongomunye wabantu abahlekwa usulu ngokuxoshwa kwabantu baseWesteros High, eduze nomfowabo kuphela - obezihlalele esihlalweni esiseduze kwakhe. Kuhle. Kuhle nje. Mhlawumbe lokhu bekuyiphupho elithile le-banal nelesabekayo. Wagwaza isandla sakhe ngebiro yakhe, ethandazela ukuvuka. Ayikho inhlanhla enjalo. Manje isandla sakhe besibuhlungu. Kuhle.</p><p>Mhlawumbe lokhu bekuyiphupho elithile le-banal nelesabekayo. Wagwaza isandla sakhe ngebiro yakhe, ethandazela ukuvuka. Ayikho inhlanhla enjalo. Manje isandla sakhe besibuhlungu. Kuhle.</p><p>UJaime waphinde wabubula ngomdlalo waseshashalazini, njengoba uMnu.Tully wethula inkulumo ebuthuntu ngezimangaliso zempilo nobukhosi baleli gama elide kanye nalelo gama elide kanye nokumangala okuphelele okuyizincwadi ezishicilelwa ezikoleni, ezivilapha esihlalweni sakhe nokuzama ukulinganisela wathi biro ngaphesheya kwekhala lakhe, ukugcizelela iqiniso lokuthi uyaphambana ukukuzonda lokhu. Ama-titters amancane avela kubantu obajwayele bangaphandle. Izithutha ezihlekisayo. Wayecabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe ukuphela kwendlela yakhe yalesi sigaba kusukela manje kuqhubeke - ecabanga ukuthi ubaba wakhe ngeke amvumele ukuthi ayilahle - kungaba ngumuntu ongahlekisiyo, ukwenza inhlekisa ngazo zonke izimfundiso zikaTully.</p><p>Ngokusobala akunjalo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>